Science
by Yummy S
Summary: First try at some Ianthony. :3 Hopefully, it's gonna be interesting. Any sort of comments are accepted, especially criticism. I don't think I'm so good at this fandom yet.
1. Chapter 1

It all started in science class.

Sure, it's a cheesy line, I'm reminiscing on my past, deal with the cheese!

…ANYWAY, as I was saying, it all started in science class in6th grade. Life had been hard enough as it was. Being gay and not telling anyone, yeah, it kind of takes a toll on your emotions.

So, not to be bullied, I, Anthony Padilla, the normally crazy, fun kid, became quiet. I had moved so, kids probably thought it was because of that. Thank god about the coincidence.

In 6th, three of my classes had this kid, Ian Hecox in it. He was the class clown, and no dared to take the title, no one was as funny as him.

Then, a day in… I believe winter, closing in on spring, we were paired up to do this experiment with magnets or something. At first, I didn't really like him. As I mentioned before, I turned into the quiet kid. I was paired up with the LOUDEST kid in class. I would actually _wince_ when he would just speak! … I was really closed off from society…

As I was saying, we had to do this project on magnets or something stupid like that. IT was pretty boring, and we practically finished up the stupid thing in a day. The teacher gave us a week. I think she thought we were pretty dumb for our age. That, or she thought we were babies.

So, with a week of no homework from the class that gave the most, I had more time to relax, and not care about the stupid pain.

Then, Ian asked if he could come over.

I was all "…Why not?" while on the inside, I was so happy.

6th grade wasn't exactly fun. When you're quiet, no one really approaches you to make friends. And then, my lab partner is just… so nice to me. And, then he wants to come over. I was feeling pretty overwhelmed that day.

And when he came over, we sat down, and I OWNED him at Xbox, no questions asked. I think… if you asked Ian, he would've denied it, but, I'm not to sure he remembers' that far back.

Anyway, the dude wanted to come over again sometime after that. I was… really happy.

Then, soon enough, he started coming over every week. And I even went to his place too.

My first friend, was the exact opposite of me.

Heh, I just noticed this now… We attracted, just like magnets. So corny.

But… we were both friends, and I liked him in that way… I was so scared he would judge me. So, I kept my mouth shut. For years, we've been best friends.

And then… horrible things happened.


	2. Chapter 2

So, as the days went by, 6th and 7th grade were in the past. Then, in my last year of middle school, horrible things happened. It… was unexplainable.

My parents were getting a divorce.

They had been fighting a lot, but I paid no attention to that. I just thought it was simply… honestly, I forgot what lie I had come up with to take the pain easier. Even though subconsciously I knew that it was more than fights over absolutely nothing. I mean, I figured out a long time ago, "Who would scream so long into the night if they were going to stay like that forever?"

Anyway, I still remember a very fateful day. The day he left us.

I was walking home, school buses being on strike and all was a drag. But, that really didn't matter. I got to walk home with the blue-eyes beauty, Ian, everyday. I wasn't complaining. Plus, that day, he was going to stay over. I thought nothing could go wrong.

But, of course, life hates me.

As we were laughing and talking about nothing, we finally reached my street. Suddenly, there was a loud boom. We both looked over, shocked and wondering what had happened. My house door was swinging open. In the door way my mom was cussing out my dad, suitcase in his hand, backpack on his back. He said – no – shouted, "I hope you're happy you bitch, I'll finally be gone!"

"I AM!' she screeched.

Then, he drove off. Both our mouths were open. Along with the people who came outside to see who was causing the ruckus.

I didn't realize until later that I was crying. Actually, I was fucking sobbing, right there, on the street. People were going to come and help me, but, Ian drop his backpack and crouched next to me. He wrapped me in his arms, whispering comforting words.

I couldn't stop crying, gosh, I felt like such a girl in that moment.

I was so devastated. I didn't stay at my house, I didn't really think I could. I just rushed in, grabbed my packed overnight bag (for Ian's house) and ran right back out. I remember asking him if I could stay at his place for a few days. He smiled like the sun and said sure.

God, I was happy to have met him. He would act normally when we were at school; he figured that I wouldn't want someone's pity. Then, when we arrived at his house, I had to face his parents. They knew, but, they were like Ian, they didn't act any different. Maybe a little nicer, but, other than that, they acted normally.

During the day, I would be strong, laughing and playing the pokemon card game and video games with Ian, doing homework together. At night, I was a freaking mess. I don't remember a night when I was there that I wasn't crying. Ian held me close to him, comforting me every night .I always woke up with us cuddling each other, tear stains on my cheeks and his shirt.

I went back to my own house. I knew that his parents were happy that I left. They needed alone time with their son. I respected that.

However, Ian was a bit reluctant. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" I remember him asking me. I nodded, smiling weakly. He smiled brightly. "You know, you can always stay over when-ever." I had nodded, smiling brighter. I hugged him and vice versa. Then, I walked the block and arrived at my house.

Apparently, my mom was worried sick, I was kind of happy she was. Selfish of me, wasn't it?

Anyway, after a few months, my parents got an official divorce. I was still with my mom, and I didn't visit dad much, he was out to often for me to even remember what he sounded like.

And then, when I thought I was finally getting over it, more things happened to me. My life's like a soap opera, isn't it?


End file.
